sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
First 9
The First 9 were the founding members of SAMCRO. The remaining living founding members wear a patch on their cut that says 'First 9'. First 9 Members John 'JT' Teller Status: Deceased John Teller was the founder and President of SAMCRO. Went head on with a semi truck and still survived two days later until he died. First husband of Gemma Teller Morrow and father of Jackson Teller, Thomas Teller, and Trinity Ashby. Piermont 'Piney' Winston Status: Deceased One of the co-founders of SAMCRO along with his best friend, John Teller. Piney was the father of SAMCRO member Opie Winston. He was murdered by Clay Morrow in Season 4 after attempting to blackmail him to stop moving drugs. Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz Status: Alive He was the 3rd member to join the Sons of Anarchy MC. He is the former Sergeant-at-Arms under John Teller. Currently imprisoned at Stockton State Prison for allegedly killing three ATF agents. Lenny had served in Vietnam at the same time JT and Piney were. They were in different outfits, but met up after missions. After his return stateside, he was disappointed like the others, not being able to find work, or be accepted into college. Despite his obsession with body building, he succumbed to his two pack a day cigarette habit and contracted throat cancer, resulting in his voice box (larynx) being removed. Portrayed by Hells Angels member Sonny Barger. Keith McGee Status: Deceased After being a founding member of SAMCRO, Keith moved to Belfast where he became the President of the club's Belfast charter, SAMBEL. He was killed by Clay Morrow in Season 3 for betraying the club. Wally Grazer Status: Deceased He was the 5th member of the Sons of Anarchy MC in 1968. A drifter by choice by the time he hooked up with SOA, he already had deep connections to every nitty and gritty part of Redwood County. He was a valuable asset. Committed suicide in 1986. Thomas 'Uncle Tom' Whitney Status: Deceased He became the 6th member of the Sons of Anarchy MC, after Wally Grazer introduced him to the club. He holds the unofficial record for "most stolen anything" in the SOA lore. Stabbed to death in prison in 1995. Chico Vellenueva Status: Deceased Chico was the daredevil of SOA. He first met the MC in 1968. Chico was the first Hispanic member of SOA and provided them with a liaison between the Mayans and SOA. Died in 1976. Otto 'Lil' Killer' Moran Status: Deceased. Joined club in 1968. Found floating in the river in 1985, foul play suspected. He was 5'7 on a good day and got the nickname 'Lil' Killer' because it is rumored he once killed a 300lb man with his bare hands during a fist fight. Clarence 'Clay' Morrow ''Status: Deceased ''Clay was one of the First 9, but not a "founding member". In the season 4 episode, "Family Recipe", Clay mentions that Piney sponsored him when he was originally patched into the club in 1972. Clay became the president of SAMCRO after John Teller's death, and remained so until he was ousted by Jax in the season 4 finale, "To Be, Act 2". Clay was the last of the First 9 to join. Clay Morrow is personally responsible for the deaths of two (that we know about thus far) of the First 9: Piney Winston and Keith McGee. Clay was murdered by Jax Teller in 2011. Category:MC culture Category:First 9